Breathe Me
by vampireacademygirl65
Summary: A little story thats kind of a contiuation I'm not sure if I want to make more chapters or just make it a one shot so please let me know what you think and if you want more


Breathe Me

I didn't know. Why didn't I know? How could I not see it? How did I not know how he felt? These were the thoughts that have been plaguing my mind for the last month. It's been a month since Cameron stopped his heart so I could stitch into him to solve a case. It's been a month since he fell into a coma after we restarted his heart. It's been a month since I found out how Cameron feels about me. I'm everywhere in his memories. I could feel all the overwhelming feelings that he has felt for me since he met me. But mostly I could feel the love that he has for me and I can still it and that is the thing that has been giving me hope. Hope that he will wake up and be okay and hope that I will be able to tell him how I feel about him and know that he can hear me. I still go to the hospital every day to talk to him and tell him how my day has been.

"Hey Girlfriend, it's me Kirsten. It's been a month since you've been in this coma and I just really wish you would wake up already" I said hoping for any kind of response only to be answered by the steady beeping of the machines he was hooked up to.

"Well I do have some good news. Fisher gets to go home today he just has to do some physical therapy and then they said he could go back to work but he have to take it easy for a while. Nothing feels right at work without it doesn't feel right hearing Camille guide me instead of you. Why didn't you tell me Cameron? Why didn't I know how you feel? How did I not see it all the signs were there? Your constant need to protect me and make sure I'm okay. The way that you cared about my feelings, and understood them even better than I did most the time. I just wish you didn't have to do this to keep me safe. I really want you and need you to wake up Cameron. So that I can tell you that I love you and I want to be with you; even though this is the scariest thing I have ever felt or gone through. I want to be with you because it is worth it Cameron. Love is worth the pain. Please wake up soon Cameron. I need you and I'm afraid that if you don't wake up soon you won't wake up at all and I just couldn't handle that. So please wake up. Open your eyes; do something anything to give me hope and to prove me wrong because it's the only thing that is keeping me going. You make me feel Cameron." Still the only thing I'm met with is the sound of the machines. So, I just grabbed his hand and laid my head down on the end of his bed and just let myself cry.

"You know Stretch, if dying and being in a coma was what it was going to take for you to tell me that you love me. I would have done it a while ago." I snapped my head up at the sound of the voice that had been dying to hear for a month.

"Cameron" I choked out through my tears

"Hey Princess don't cry I'm okay. I'm awake and I'm okay don't worry about me there is no need to cry" he said trying to comfort me.

"You just got out of a coma and you're still worried about me"

"I'll always worry about you Stretch no matter what happens. I-uh I love you Kirsten" he stuttered

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I questioned

"I didn't know how and you barely trust me. So I was afraid to say anything and then there was Liam. So I just never said anything"

"I do trust you Cameron. I trust you with my life. You make me feel for some reason and I don't really understand it. But one thing I know for sure is I love you too, Cameron"

"Come here. Stretch" he said me moving over to make room for me on the bed. I lay down next to him and he put his arms around me pulling me closer to him.

"It's okay. Everything is going to be okay now" he assured me and kissed me on my forehead. I leaned my head against his chest, feeling his heart beat. It was a couple of minutes before Cameron slightly pulled away. I looked up at him and moved my head slightly to the side, wondering what he was doing. He smiled at me and then slowly leaned down. I leaned up towards him and kissed him gently. His arms were tightly wrapped around my frame, making me feel as safe as I've ever been. As we pulled away, all I kept thinking about was how this moment would last forever in my memory.

"I love you, Cupcake"

"I love you too, Girlfriend"


End file.
